The present invention relates to hand tools and more particularly to foldable multi-tools such as foldable wrenches, pliers, etc.
Foldable multi-tools have been in use for a number of years. In general, they comprise two jaws pivoted together from which handles are pivotally mounted and extend rearwardly therefrom. The handles are foldable relative to the jaws from an open to a closed position. In some such tools, the handles are substantially hollow in order to permit the jaws to be folded therewithin. The handles may also have auxiliary tools pivotally mounted thereon which are closeable within the hollow handles. Many of these tools comprise complicated mechanisms for folding and unfolding them as well as opening and closing the auxiliary tools. Many of these tools are expensive to manufacture and assemble and are complicated to use.
The present invention overcomes these defects and has for one of its objects the provision of an improved foldable multi-tool which is simple to use.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of an improved foldable multi-tool in which the jaws and handles can be easily folded and unfolded relative to each other.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of an improved foldable multi-tool in which auxiliary tools are pivotally mounted in the handles and which may be easily opened and closed relative to the handles.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of an improved foldable multi-tool in which the jaws may be easily folded with the hollow handles.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of an improved foldable multi-tool in which the jaws may be folded into the handles to form a compact unit.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of an improved foldable multi-tool which is simple and inexpensive to manufacture and assemble.
Other and further objects of the invention will be obvious upon an understanding of the illustrative embodiment about to be described, or will be indicated in the appended claims and various advantages not referred to herein will occur to one skilled in the art upon employment of the invention in practice.